gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Up, Try Fighters!
Team Up, Try Fighters! is the second episode of Gundam Build Fighters Try. Synopsis Having transferred to the Seiho Academy, Sekai discovers that he and Yuuma are in the same class. He challenges Yuuma to a battle but is bluntly rejected. Meanwhile, the school's student council has decided to merge the Gunpla Battle Club with the Plastic Model Club. To survive on its own, the Battle Club must defeat the Plamo Club in battle, and Yuuma is among the latter's players. With the Battle Club facing three-to-two odds, the battle seems like a mere formality, but Fumina's tactics let them put up a good fight. Miyaga loses his temper and deploys the huge mobile armor Agrissa, finally backing Fumina into a corner. But Yuuma, unable to accept that his club president is trying to win by ignoring the previously agreed rules, teams up with Sekai to destroy Miyaga's Agrissa. Thus, with the addition of Yuuma, team Try Fighters is finally formed! Plot (in progress) A young Yuuma is playing Gunpla Battle in a World Championship. In the present, Yuuma thinks about his battle the day before when he is about to be defeated, his opponent taunts him before ripping Yuuma's Gunpla apart and telling him he has no talent for Gunpla Battle. In the present, Yuuma thinks about his battle with the upgraded BG-011B Build Burning Gundam the previous day when Sekai is introduced as a new transfer student in their class. Later, Fumina invites a previously-sleeping Sekai to eat lunch with her and three boys are envious of Sekai for having lunch with a "cute senior". All of a sudden, the class is interrupted by Sekai panicking about his lunch box not being with him. Mirai comes in and gives it to him and when he thanks her aloud, the class is shocked and the same three boys scream how lucky Sekai is. Fumina and Mirai talk to each other over lunch as Sekai sleeps. When Fumina tells Mirai that she'll look after her brother, Mirai goes on to list his flaws, including "crude, careless, simple-minded, hot-headed, gluttonous and disorganised". However, when Fumina adds that she likes how he is straightforward, Mirai thanks her and asks her to look after her brother. Miyaga and his vice president, Eri, are walking down a hallway when she asks him if he was really going to do something, and he answers affirmatively, telling her that he has no choice. They enter the Plamo Club's room, where they see Yuuma working on his Gunpla, and Miyaga "asks him a favour". Sekai is introduced to Mr. Ral, the Battle Club's special coach. Stats Characters * Sekai Kamiki * Yuuma Kousaka * Fumina Hoshino * Mirai Kamiki * Mr. Ral * Daiki Miyaga * Eri Shinoda Mobile Weapons *Gundam Airmaster Yuuma Kousaka Original Color *Cruel Gundam *RGM-237C Powered GM Cardigan * LGZ-91 Lightning Gundam * BG-011B Build Burning Gundam *RMS-116H Hobby Hizack *AEU-09T AEU Enact Commander Type (custom colors) *AEU-MA07013 Agrissa Type 13 (custom colors) Trivia * The episode served as an informal commercial for the High Grade After War 1/144 scale GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster, which was released three months before the episode's broadcast. * This is also the first episode to feature the opening and ending sequences. * In a flashback, it shows young Fumina and Yuuma buying their first Gunpla. Fumina has a Methuss, a support type unit, while Yuuma has a Saviour Gundam, a transforming ranged type. This foreshadows the duo's roles and in Team Try Fighters. ** In the Gunpla community, the HG Saviour Gundam is considered a great starter Gunpla for younger and newer builders. Yuuma buying the Saviour Gundam as his first Gunpla is very logical due to this, and may be a reference to this, as well as fitting his Gunpla motif.